


You're Ours Now, Darling

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bondage, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Frotting, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuri Plisetsky, Multi, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Orgasm, Scent Marking, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuuri finds himself in the clutches of two very dangerous men...Kinktober 2019 Day 5: Bondage, frotting, & vibrators





	You're Ours Now, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Well, well, well...what do we have here?”

Yuuri trembles as footsteps come in his direction and a voice full of authority fills the echoing warehouse.  _ Where am I? What is going to happen to me? _

“We got what you wanted, Sir.” A calloused hand lands on his shoulder, making Yuuri jump. “Japanese, male, and a virgin. He’s also very fertile.”

Yuuri’s blood runs cold when he realizes that he’s being sold.  _ What about my family? What will happen to them? _

“What about his looks?”

“We didn’t think you’d care much, but we made sure he was at least attractive to us. We hope that you find him attractive as well.” The bag over his head is suddenly ripped over and Yuuri is blinded by the light in the warehouse.

“Oh my…”

Hesitantly opening his eyes, Yuuri’s spirits sink when he sees who stands before him.  _ No! Anyone but him! _

The man’s eyes sparkle and a grin lights up his face. “Oh, I think I find him quite attractive. Your payment is over on the table.”

“Very well. Enjoy your omega.”

The man behind him walks away, leaving Yuuri alone with the man now responsible for his entire life. 

“Hello, Omega; do you remember me?”

Petrified, Yuuri doesn’t move or say a word. _ Maybe he’ll get disinterested… _

Almost like he can read Yuuri’s thoughts, the grin on the man’s face widens. “Oh, I believe we’re going to have a fun time. But right now, I need you to sleep. I can’t have you trying to escape or learning an escape route.” He pulls a cloth out of his pocket and begins moving towards Yuuri.

Letting out a whimper, he begins struggling against his bonds.

“Now, now. There’s no need to fight.” The man reaches Yuuri and puts the cloth over his mouth. “Just sleep.”

The fumes from the cloth get to him and soon Yuuri succumbs to the darkness.

**********

A low buzzing sound rouses Yuuri from his sleep. He squints, not able to see because he’s not wearing glasses or contacts. He’s laying on a soft surface wrapped in something warm and cozy. Two unfamiliar yet comforting scents wrap around him and a low purr rumbles in the back of his throat. He receives answering croons, making his purr stop and his body stiffen. The memories from earlier resurface and he barely stifles a scream when he realizes what happened.

“Ah, you’re awake.” It’s the man from before. 

Yuuri starts when a pair of glasses are perched on his nose. “Wh-wha-?”

“Remember me, Darling? You really helped me out the other day.”

Yuuri remembers him all right, right down to when the silver-haired alpha knelt down and proposed to him after Yuuri helped him find the correct jam at the grocery store.  _ What in the world? What do they want from me? _

The man’s eyes glint dangerously. “I expect an answer, Darling.”

“Y-yes, I r-remember you,” he replies in a quiet voice.

The man claps excitedly. “Oh good!” His eyes sparkle. “My name is Victor Nikiforov.”

_ Victor Nikiforov?! He runs the Bratva! _ Yuuri begins to hyperventilate.

“And this is my partner, Yuri Plisetsky.” Victor gestures to a blond standing next to him.

_ Yuri Plisetsky...he’s rumored to be in a relationship with Nikiforov. _

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here.”

_ Not really...you bought me like a piece of livestock. _

“You’re here because I fell in love with you and I want you all to myself.”

Yuri clears his throat. “All to  _ ourselves _ .”

“Right.” Victor waves his hand dismissively. “At first, we were just going to accept any Japanese male omega they brought to us, but when I saw that it was you, I knew immediately that it was going to be perfect! And you even purred here in this nest we made for you.”

Yuuri takes a moment to look around him. He is, indeed, curled up in a nest clearly made by alphas. His nose wrinkles slightly at how messy it looks before he catches himself. Then, he notices how much of the alphas’ scents are surrounding him.

“We had our doctor look you over and they told us some very exciting news! You’re going into heat, so that means we can bond right away! Once we bond, we’ll be able to introduce you as our mate and we’ll even be able to meet your family!”

“M-my family!” Yuuri gasps. “You won’t...you won’t hurt my family, w-will you?”

“Of course not,” Yuri answers, rolling his eyes. “Because once we’re bonded, it won’t matter if they like us or not.”

“B-but y-you’ll keep them s-safe?”

“They’ll be safe as long as you behave, Darling,” Victor replies, his eyes now glinting dangerously.

“O-oh.”

“Now!” Victor’s tone lightens and he claps his hands. “In order for you to feel safer and for you to want to complete this nest, Yuri and I need to scent you. But we also want to see how you respond to touch.”

Fear shoots down Yuuri’s spine. “N-no, p-please don’t!”

Yuri frowns. “Relax, we’re not about to hurt you.” 

Yuuri goes to scoot away from the alphas when he notices his hands are tied up. “Wh-wha-?”

“Ah, yes,” Victor hums, “those. We decided to keep you tied up until we could scent you. If you don’t wear our scent, then anyone will try to take a grab at you and they won’t wait until your heat. They’ll claim you willingly or unwillingly. So, in order to make sure we don’t have to kill anyone, we’re keeping you tied up.”

“You look pretty tied up,” Yuri comments, taking a step closer to the nest.

Distress pheromones begin leaking from Yuuri’s scent glands. “P-please! N-no!”

“Shh, calm down,” Victor croons, crawling into the nest and getting up in Yuuri’s space. He releases a calming pheromone. “We won’t hurt you.”

Yuri’s pheromones are soothing, clouding Yuuri’s senses and making him dazed. “Relax, Omega. Let us take care of you.”

Lost in a cloud of pheromones, Yuuri’s body is pliant as the alphas undress him and manhandle him so they’re all touching. The buzzing sound from before starts up again, louder than before.

“Now, this is going to help you loosen up before we do anything,” Victor murmurs.

Yuuri yelps as something vibrating is held against his cocklet. He moans as his cocklet hardens. His hips begin jerking as pleasure courses through his body.

“There. We can start now.” He vaguely hears Yuri and Victor talking in the background.

The vibrator is moved from his cocklet to his back end that’s now gushing slick. A hand wraps around his cocklet and jerks it a couple of times before something hot and pulsing rubs up against him. Looking down, he sees Victor’s hard cock (that completely dwarfs his cocklet) pressed right up against him. Victor’s hand comes around and wraps around them both before he starts rutting against Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes roll back in his head and he throws his head back onto a shoulder as this feeling overwhelms him. He can feel Yuri rutting against his back end. He knows he should feel scared, that he should be trying to get away, but the pheromones and his instincts are telling him to stay right between these two alphas that hold him.

His orgasm hits him suddenly, making him see white momentarily before he slumps against Victor. Victor cums shortly after, shooting his seed out onto Yuuri’s stomach. Yuri orgasms right after Victor, his seed shooting out over Yuuri’s ass and lower back.

“You did such a good job, Darling,” Victor coos, moving Yuuri so he’s laying in the nest again.

Yuuri, too tired to say anything, purrs as Victor and Yuri curl around him in his makeshift nest.

“When you’ve rested, you can kick us out of the nest so you can fix it. Now that you smell like us, no one will bother you,” Yuri comments, threading his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and crooning.

As Yuuri begins to fall asleep, Victor strokes his cheek. “You’re ours, Darling; you’re never getting away.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're Ours Now, Darling, Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626564) by [kittiegirl1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616)


End file.
